In a Life of Instant Messaging
by hpfanzforever
Summary: this is about harry, ron, and two new OC's life at hogwarts...and after. hope INSTANT MESSAGING stories are alright, will someone please tell me if they are not because when I read the terms it didnt say they werent specifically! Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

November 3, 11:25 pm

**KissmeimAshlynn: hey!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hello!!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Done with all your homework?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: eh, still gotta History of Magic paper to right, what about u!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ugh, that sucks. I finished that yesterday, he gave us the assignment early, I dunno why. Yeah, I finished about a half an hour ago on all my homework for tonight **

**KissmeimAshlynn: omg! i hate u! i should probably be finishing that but its not done until...omg! i forgot! omg! TELL ME! AAAH!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hah, don't worry, it's not due til tomorrow!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: TOMORROW!? but its...ah! its ten**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i guess ill finish at break tomorrow, how long was it suppose to be? two pages?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Two pages, I think, but I did 3 just in case**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ur smart...im not!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Heehee**

**KissmeimAshlynn: anyway, im soo pissed that we arent in the same dorm this year!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ah, I know! It sucks!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I NO! i mean, we have been the past...SIX YEARS! i hate that magonagall did this...i miss dumbledore! **

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I know! She just knows we would be up all night talking! Haha! I miss him too!!! Ah, I can't believe he is gone!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I NO!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: do u believe that harry killed him? or snape?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I don't know exactly what to believe. I mean, Harry swares to me that he didn't. I honestly think it might be Draco who did it.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: really??? i think Snape...he was there as well! ive never trusted him...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I know, he's a bit creepy. But I think I got on his good side**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wat do u mean? does he give u good grades or something? i mean he gives me bad ones!! HORRIBLE!!! but...i suck at potions**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah, he gives me great grades! Plus, he doesn't snap at me or anything**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yea...opposite for me! hee hee but most of the time im daydreaming. about the guy i will never EVER have **

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Oooh! Who who who?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: u no who!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Still the same?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ron?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yes, still the same! sorry!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ha, I can find out for you. I'll ask Harry if you want**

**KissmeimAshlynn: NO! DONT! AAH! DONT!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Aw, why not?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: cuzz...he doesnt like me. He likes HER**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hermione? Or Lavander?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: him and lavender split FOREVER ago...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I heard somewhere that he still has some feeling for her though**

**KissmeimAshlynn: Hermione, HELLO!? they...LOVE each other**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: But I am guessing you were talking about Hermione? Yeah, I know, she gets on my nerves sometimes. She knows EVERYTHING!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol**

**KissmeimAshlynn: well, ur super smart two now arent u!? hermione is nice...but she has MY MAN! lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ha, I guess. Yeah, she is nice but she should let you have him. They have been flirting forever and gone no where**

**KissmeimAshlynn: well, i dont exactly SHOW my luv now do i?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ha, no, but you should**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Brb- Harry calling!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: OMG! I HATE U!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Okay, back, hi, aw, why???**

**KissmeimAshlynn: becuzz, u have a BF and i dont...eh! when was the last time i had one? seriously!?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i completely and UTTERLY envy u, Belle!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Neville! Remember? 2 years ago? That is not that long ago!**

**kissmeimAshlynn: OMG! DONT...MENTION...THAT! AAH! i was desprate and he was there and...u know? he looked okay that day**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah, but it lasted more than a day!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: and common, his parents r in the loony bin, sorta! so i felt bad...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: He's nice!!!! Any more feelings for him?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: NO!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: he freaks me out...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: He shouldn't! I've talked to Harry about him and he seems okay Ash**

**KissmeimAshlynn: eh**

**KissmeimAshlynn: w/e**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: So what about your boy friend before that...Draco, I think? Any feelings left for him?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wat? no!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i hate u tonight well wat about ur BF...a year younger then u huh? **

**KissmeimAshlynn: COLIN!? HAHAHAHA!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: My OLD boy friend. And so what? I have Harry now and he is amazing! I love him! And whether you like it or not, I am asking him who Ron likes**

**KissmeimAshlynn: urgh...if he says anything like ASHLYNN then dont say that i like him to…alright? like...dont tell harry**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Okay, I won't**

**KissmeimAshlynn: thnxs**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I probably should start that paper tonight...ill b bac tho!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I think that might be a good idea**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ill b bac soon**

**KissmeimAshlynn: bubi!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: k**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: bye!**

November 4, 8:00 am

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hello! I have news!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: o boy...go on**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: K, so I told Harry to ask Ron and he said he would**

**KissmeimAshlynn: aaah! im scared bites finger nails**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: But I think I can get out of him who. Just not now, he is really worried about Hermione or something**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Brb I'll try**

**KissmeimAshlynn: hermione? wat happened?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: hurry up Belle!!! im getting all, like NERVOUS! and that doesnt happen often! eeek!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hey, sorry, okay, so he said that Hermione over heard Ron and Harry's convo and Ron said he liked someone else other than her!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: omg...but he likes her as well right? wait. WHO DOES HE LIKE!? AAH! TELL ME!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: are Harry with u? r u in de common room or ur dorm?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I'm in the common room, and yes, Harry is pasing up and down in front of me**

**KissmeimAshlynn: u want me to cum down?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Your choice**

**KissmeimAshlynn: eh, will harry like be suspicious of me liking Ron or something?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: If you come down here? Yeah, probably. I mean, I don't know why you don't want him to know. He could help and he wouldn't tell Ron**

**KissmeimAshlynn: r u sure?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah, positive**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wait! dont! i need 2 no if Ron likes me first**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Let me see if I can get it out of him, one sec**

**KissmeimAshlynn: kiss him or something...that makes a boy say anything! wait...have u guys KISSED!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ha, yeah, we have, last night was our first time kissing, and then tonight as well. And I already tried that, but it didn't work tonight He is really worried about you-know-who. His scar hurt this morning**

**KissmeimAshlynn: that suxs...but he wont tell u???**

**KissmeimAshlynn: tell him something like you wll break up unless u tell us who ron likes!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah, brb**

**KissmeimAshlynn: kk**

Belle closed her computer and put it on the couch. She sighed at the task she was given: to find out it Ron likes Ashlynn. She knew it wasn't going to be hard though, she could manage.

"Harry you have to sit down! Stop worrying about You-Know-Who until you actually see him! You have been walking around for ages! Take a small break." She told him. He was reluctant but soon collapsed next to Belle.

"Alright…hi!" He said and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Hello!" she said, returning the kiss. They smiled at each other for a while and Belle spoke up. "Who does Ron like?" she asked casually.

"Why? Do you fancy him now?" he replied in a kidding tone. Belle slapped his arm playfully.

"No! Of course not silly!" she laughed. "But tell me who he likes!"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?" At this point they were both giggling. She leaned into his lips and kissed him passionately. They both rose into a sitting position from their slouched down one. Her cold hands rapped around his neck and she sat on his lap. She slowly pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"Because." She said pulling away.

"He likes Ashlynn." He said as quickly as possible and leaned in for another kiss. She backed away.

"HE DOES!?" She asked, shell-shocked.

"Yeah…so?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Nothing…" she said, thinking about the multiple ways of telling her best friend that her crush likes her back.

"Okay..so…" he leaned in yet again and she pulled away one more time.

"Uhh, I have to go!" she said, grabbing her lap top. She kissed his cheek. "Bye Harry! Love you! Bye!" and she was gone.

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Okay back, and he told me! (the kissing worked this time! Wootwoot!)**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol nice**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Wanna know who??**

**KissmeimAshlynn: eeek!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Waaaanna?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: YES! OMG SPEAK**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: hahaha**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ronald**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Weasley**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: likes**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: someone**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: by**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: the**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: name**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: of**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: ...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ashlynn!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wat!!!!?!!?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: no he doesnt...he likes Hermy**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: No, no hee doesn't! That is why Hermione was upset! Cause she over heard the convo and found out it wasn't her! So he likes you! ahhhhh!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: no...he doesnt**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: YES HE DOES!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: NO!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: YES HARRY SAID!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: SO!!!?!? HOW DOES HE NO RON ISNT LYING!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ron tells Harry everything!!!!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I guess...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: Ask him out!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: NO**

**KissmeimAshlynn: please! What if he asks you out? What would you say?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I don't know!!!!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: OMG ASHLYNN! How long have you liked him now???**

**KissmeimAshlynn: uh...a year?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: And you don't know what you would say if he came up to you, snogged you, and asked you out?!?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wat? he wouldnt just do that randomly**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Oh no? He snogged lavander about 20 times a day**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i no but they were together already**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I don't care! Go claim your man!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: he isnt MY man**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: He will be**

**KissmeimAshlynn: nooo he wont**

**KissmeimAshlynn: EVER**

**KissmeimAshlynn: poor me cries**

**KissmeimAshlynn: think positive! It will happen! I happened with me and **

**Harry!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: yea, after u kissed then ignored each other for a month!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: But then what happened? Huh?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: u got together...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: YEAH!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: And we are in love! **

**KissmeimAshlynn: yea w/e i dont believe that crap**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: You should! Anyway, I havey to go. I need to help Harry. I love you, and good luck..,bye!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: help with wat?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: His scar, you-know-who**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: bye!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: nice**

**KissmeimAshlynn: suuure, ur probably just gunna go snog**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol**

**KissmeimAshlynn: bubi!!!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: A bit. Haha, bye**

**KissmeimAshlynn: byebye**

November 5, 11:00 pm

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hihi!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: heeey**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Did you do anything about your situation today? I didn't see you at all!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wat situation!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ron...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: ooo, that was a rumor! nothing happened...im not sure who started it anyway**

**KissmeimAshlynn: the one where we kissed then it was all akward...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ha, did you talk to him about it?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yea. not true**

**KissmeimAshlynn: no! he will probably find out himself right?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I think he already has...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: well how do u no….tell me!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: sooo, how do u no he found out huh?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: From Harry**

**KissmeimAshlynn: o...wat did he say?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: DID U TELL HIM I LIKED RON!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: No no no**

**KissmeimAshlynn: thank MERLIN**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: hahaha**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: He said**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ok...go on**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: That Ronald was upset about something and kept asking Harry if the rumour was true and Harry was like, "Ron, the rumour is about you! You should know if it is true! Did you kiss Ashlynn?" And He was like, "...uh..." hahaha maybe he had a dream he did?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: noooo**

**KissmeimAshlynn: thats soo not it. he's probably just kinda...nervous? maybe...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Maybe...I dunno. All I know is he likes you**

**KissmeimAshlynn: thats nooot true!!!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yes it is, Harry asked him who he liked!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: maybe he had love potion!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Haha, yeah, right.**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: urgh...this is SO unbelievable!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Which part?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: that he likes me...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: It's not that weird, he has always seemed to have a thing for Hermione AND you.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: AND not me. just Hermione, only hermione**

**KissmeimAshlynn: thats it...hermione, hermione, hermione**

**KissmeimAshlynn: HERMIONE!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Haha, not now anyway...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: w/e lets switch subjects...how was ur night HELPING harry?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: haha!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hahahaha...amaaazing, I guess. Hahaha**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: But lets not change the subject**

**KissmeimAshlynn: uuurgh! i hate u**

**KissmeimAshlynn: but really...wat did u and harry do?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: kiss!? lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yup, thats all too! I mean we talked too. That is how I found out why Ron likes you! Wanna know when he started?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: urgh...!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yes? No? Maybe?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yes...?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: OKAY! So, remember that night when the rumor was spread about you and Draco? Pansy's birthday? Last year?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: uh...which one? there were like 3! lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Haha, last year...the last one**

**KissmeimAshlynn: what was it about? there were so many! lol but its true haha**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Haha, the one where everyone thought that you and Draco were making out in a corner but it turned out to be a girl that looked JUST like you from the back?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: we did date tho...after that**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: You and Draco? Haha, it must have been for like, a split second cause I don't remember it.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ya! u rubbed it in my face like last night or something? remember!? it was for like two weeks...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Oh yeah! I forgot, sorry! Haha, that's funnay!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ur stupid...no, ttly jk!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: anyway, wat about de rumor again? cont.**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Oh, so Ron got really upset about that, and thought it was all true and stuff so he got pisssed for a reason he couldn't explain, and it was cause he liked you**

**KissmeimAshlynn: aaah, so sweet! but ttly NOT true**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yes, true.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol**

**KissmeimAshlynn: not true!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yes, you have to believe me! Harry is Ron's bestest friend EVER! He would know!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i guess...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yup!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ok...so, wats new? where r u now? ive brought my laptop to the library, gotta study BLEK! at least i finished my essay! lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: You finished? Great! I'm in The Three Broomsticks. Harry is chatting with Neville somewhere**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: kool. who let u go to hogsmeade? o right! its a hogsmeade day i forgot. guess its to late now huh? haha! u couldve TOLD ME!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah, sorry, Harry SAID he wanted to buy me a present, but we winded up here instead. Wanna come meet us? You might still have time?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: uh...no thnxs. ive got SO much hw to do, its making me soo pissed**

**i should probably b doing it now.but screw it**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ill do it in between our chat**

**KissmeimAshlynn: HOLY CRAP!!!!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: What??**

**KissmeimAshlynn: DRACO JUST IMED ME!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: OOOOOH! What did he say??**

**KissmeimAshlynn: eh, he said hi**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Did you respond?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i dont no if i should...we broke up a while back ya know? and we havent really talked since then... other then HEATED!!! debates in potions...obviously he is declared the winner, me sucking ass at potions lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Just say hi back!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ok...i will aaah!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I SAID HEY!! OMG! Y DID I SAY HEY!? Y DIDNT I JUST SAY HI!? **

**KissmeimAshlynn: AAAH! O NO!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: o no...he is typing back...aaah!!!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Whats the difference...?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: im not sure really**

**KissmeimAshlynn: he said, how r u? and i said fine**

**KissmeimAshlynn: r u sure u want me to annoy u with my x while u could b snogging harry?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ah, I promise you, Harry is quite busy arguing with Neville...go on please.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: y r they arguing? he is typing...i asked him how he is**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: ...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: And?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: he is TYPING FOR MERLINS SAKE!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: tell me why harry and neville r having a spat!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: quidditch hahaha**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol but neville doesnt even play**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Exactly**

**KissmeimAshlynn: and shouldnt harry and hermione and ron b off killing you-know-who or something?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I dunno, he says that if his scar hurts again, he is going to go and find him.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: alrighty. does it hurt? lol**

**KissmeimAshlynn: OMG! draco's talking**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ha, not right now**

**KissmeimAshlynn: he said horrible since we broke up**

**KissmeimAshlynn: omg! AAAH! **

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Aw, sooooo sad! What did you say?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i havent responded! wat should i say???**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i said...o**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Aw, thats sensitive (SARCASIM!)**

**KissmeimAshlynn: shut up, its akward! he said yea**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Do you still like him?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: uh**

**KissmeimAshlynn: idk**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: So you might?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i dont no!!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: maybe..**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Who do you like more?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wat do u mean?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Draco, or Ron?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: uh...Ron i think**

**KissmeimAshlynn: but im not sure ill ever b with him ya no?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: You can have either. It's all up to you**

**KissmeimAshlynn: not so much**

**KissmeimAshlynn: its up to them as well**

**KissmeimAshlynn: OMG!!! he's like asking me out i think. wat should i say??**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: What did he say?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: oops...he's like: so, we should still be going out right? dont ya think?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: OMIGOSH!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i no! wat do i say?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yes!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: NO! I LIKE RON REMEMBER!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: You said you liked both**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i no but ron more remember?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: yeah yeah okay**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yea**

**KissmeimAshlynn: so no? ok...i said no, sorry Draco. i like someone else. im srry!!!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Is he typing?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: he said w/e and signed off...lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Oh wow**

**KissmeimAshlynn: He is still online for me. He must of blocked you...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: o thnxs...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: It's not my fault...haha sorry!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wait...wats his username on urz?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: DracoRulesSlyth**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Whats he on yours?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: oo, he gotta new one!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: its deathisawesome28**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Wow. Scary.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i no!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: so i dont think he blocked me! yay!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah**

**KissmeimAshlynn: haha!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: hey! r harry and neville dun yet?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah, Harry just sat down**

**KissmeimAshlynn: o**

**KissmeimAshlynn: HI HARRY!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Oooh, time to head back to Hogwarts…he says HI!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: alrighty...meet u in the great hall??**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: See you soon**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Bye!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: bye!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

November 7, 8:50 pm

**KissmeimAshlynn: OMG!OMG!OMG!!!!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I CANT BELIEVE GINNY DID THAT TO HARRY! HOW COULD SHE!? **

**KissmeimAshlynn: SHE KISSED HIM! OMG! I HATE HER NOW!!!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Wait, what? She did? When?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: omg! harry hasnt told u!? he told me not to...he said he was going to...o shit**

**KissmeimAshlynn: she like...attacked him or something after DADA**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Are you serious? What? Wha...What did he do? Did he kiss her back? How do you know about it? Is it going around the school?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i dont no! but she still loves him obviously...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i mean, its obvious RIGHT!?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: he said that he was walking out of DADA and she cornered him and kissed him, he shoved her off and she looked appaled or something...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Really? Oh god...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i no and Ron told me it was all true...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Wow. I really need to talk to him about this. Oh no...what if he enjoyed the kiss? Will we break up? Oh my god...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: dont worry about it! ginny can be...ya know. a bitch! dont worry ok?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: There is nothing to not worry about! Why hasn't he told me?! Wait, so you know he didn't kiss her back?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yes...thats wat he said and ron saw it**

**KissmeimAshlynn: he's pissed at ginny now just so u no**

**KissmeimAshlynn: Ron is AND Harry is. im sure everything will b fine ok? dont worry...if it makes u feel any better, ron asked me out when i asked him about Ginny and Harry**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Really?! Woot! What did you say?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yes **

**KissmeimAshlynn: so draco is offically outta de pic!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Thats great! When are you guys going out?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: tomorrow night **

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Where?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: by the lake! picnic, how sweet right?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Omigosh! That is amazing! I am soo happy for you!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: im sorry tho**

**KissmeimAshlynn: about harry...he still luvs u tho!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Lets hope so. Lets hope that kiss didn't make him change his mind**

**KissmeimAshlynn: he wont! ive gotta go work on a DADA paper but go talk to harry ok?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: byebye**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: k**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: bye**

November 8, 11:21 pm

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hey!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: hi!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Well? How did it go?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wat...the date?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: No...YES OF COURSE THE DATE!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ok...lol**

**KissmeimAshlynn: it went...AWESOME!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Awesomely-awesome?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: of course!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: kissing?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: maybe...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Well?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: what?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Did you guys snog?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: WHAT DO U THINK!?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i mean really, who am i?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Haha, thats fantastic! Yay! I am so happy for you guys!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: NOW WE CAN GO ON DOUBLE DATES!!1**

**KissmeimAshlynn: we didnt...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: You didn't? Sorry Ash, but it is like you to do something like that (Draco...Neville...)**

**KissmeimAshlynn: OMG! UR SO STUPID! I DID SNOG HIM!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol...haha!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Wait, you eh, er, umm...WHAT?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: omg...over the seven years that we have known each other u cant figure out that i am SUPER sarcastic!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Wait, you, eh, er, ummm...WHAT?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: u just fricking said that**

**KissmeimAshlynn: we kissed happy!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ah yes! woot! Yay, was it awkward?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: kinda...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: It always is the first time**

**KissmeimAshlynn: but i mean...more then usual!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hmmmm explain, please?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ok...so he was like asking me if i wanted more food and stuff**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah...?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: and when he passed it to me, we came close and we like stared at each other u no then we began to kiss...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: How is that awkward? It sounds romantic**

**KissmeimAshlynn: aaaand, like he put the sandwich he was passing me and i kinda like sat on it and got pb and j all over my jeans**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH FIRRRSTT CLASSS ASH**

**KissmeimAshlynn: thnxs...but he helped me clean it up**

**KissmeimAshlynn: NOT THE PART ON MY BUTT!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Haha, was that the awkward bit?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ya but he cleaned the part on my hand and the blanket we sat on yea**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Your hand? Awwwwwww and then he kissed your hand? awwwwww (heehee I am sooo probably soo wrong, am i?)**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yea...no offense. he kissed my lips! haha**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: well that too!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: haha**

**KissmeimAshlynn: and how did it go wen u talked to Harry?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Wait, about what?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ginny...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Oh, he hasn't talked to me yet...it's strange**

**KissmeimAshlynn: GO TALK TO HIM!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: but I have seen him and been with him**

**KissmeimAshlynn: so y didnt u talk about it!? he is probably just nervous**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Cause I didn't want to in person. It's too awkward**

**KissmeimAshlynn: lol...has he been on IM?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: No, not yet**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: oh wait**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: he just got on!! **

**KissmeimAshlynn: his new account haha! its funny**

**KissmeimAshlynn: quidditchhugger82**

**KissmeimAshlynn: haha, thats funny**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: hahaha thats harry...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yea, completely**

**KissmeimAshlynn: hey, i gotta go...ttyl**

**KissmeimAshlynn: Byebye!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Alright**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: bye!**

November 9, 10:05 pm

**BelleAKADramaQueen: What the hell Ginny?**

**Frecklechick22: what did i do now!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: What did you do now? Are you serious?**

**Frecklechick22: uh, ya**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: You fricken kissed my boy friend!**

**Frecklechick22: well srry to disappoint u**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Thats all you have to say?**

**Frecklechick22: yea**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I hate you. You used to be my friend! What's wrong with you??**

**Frecklechick22: i love him! is that such a problem...and i didnt plan it out or anything! it just...HAPPENED!!!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: But he doesn't love YOU! He loves ME!**

**Frecklechick22: so? whose to say he wont start to love me AGAIN?**

**Frecklechick22: He never loved you as much as he loves me! He told me that himself!**

**Frecklechick22: becuzz he doesnt want to hurt u of course!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Sure, keep telling yourself that**

**Frecklechick22: i will!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Just go snog Malfoy for all I care! We all know you like him!**

**Frecklechick22: i have to go...**

**Frecklechick22: bitch**

**Frecklechick22: bye**

November 9, 10:36 pm

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hey**

**Quidditchhugger82: o hi!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Where are you?**

**Quidditchhugger82: uuh...dorm**

**Quidditchhugger82: y do u ask?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I don't know, are you with people?**

**Quidditchhugger82: not exactly...Neville is sleeping, snoring**

**Quidditchhugger82: y?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Cause I need to talk to you**

**Quidditchhugger82: about...?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I know what happened. With you and Ginny**

**Quidditchhugger82: ginny? ooo**

**Quidditchhugger82: u mean?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: The kiss? Yeah, I do**

**Quidditchhugger82: I SWEAR TO GOD!! SHE KISSED ME!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I know, but you had every chance to tell me and you didn't. I would have believed you before, but you not telling me right away makes me a little worried to believe that.**

**Quidditchhugger82: im sorry, Belle! I really am!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I don't understand though.**

**Quidditchhugger82: i just, it was weird! i didnt no how to tell u!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Did it mean anything to you?**

**Quidditchhugger82: the kiss?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yes**

**Quidditchhugger82: um...not really! i mean it made me feel quilty! becuzz i love u sooo much and i use to love her ya know**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Not really? not REALLY?**

**Quidditchhugger82: no! u dont get it do u!?**

**Quidditchhugger82: I LOVE U! AND I DONT LOVE HER!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: But when asked did it mean anything to you you said not really which means it might of meant something Harry! This isn't colledge! It should be simple!**

**Quidditchhugger82: BUT IT ISNT! NOTHING IS SIMPLE ANYMORE! I COULD DIE ANY DAY!!! LOVE IS JUST GETTING IN THE WAY! IM NOT SAYING I DONT LOVE U AND I DONT WANNA B WITH U BUT I BROKE IT OFF WITH GINNY BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID THAT VOLDEMORT WOULD KILL HER! AND I MADE AN EXCEPTION FOR U BECAUSE I LOVED U SOOOO MUCH ALRIGHT!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: DO YOU STILL LOVE ME HARRY?!**

**Quidditchhugger82: DAMMIT BELLE OF COUSE I LOVE U!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Are...are you sure?**

**Quidditchhugger82: YES!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Okay, I believe you, and I'm sorry I got so upset at you**

**Quidditchhugger82: w/e**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Can I just ask one thing?**

**Quidditchhugger82: wat?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I don't want you spending a lot of time around Ginny anymore.**

**Quidditchhugger82: i dont!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yes you do**

**Quidditchhugger82: i dont...when?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I see you guys eating together when I am late for meals and stuff. She is just a threat to our relationship, and I don't think she likes me much.**

**Quidditchhugger82: yes she does! and dont worry about her screwing with our relationship...she isnt like that! do u want me to talk to her about it or something?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: NO and why the hell would she not want to screw up our realation ship if she SNOGGED you Harry!?**

**Quidditchhugger82: I dont no, ok?**

**Quidditchhugger82: i have to go Belle, its late...we'll talk more about this tomorrw alright?**

**Quidditchhugger82: bye, i luv u!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Bye.**

November 13, 7:04 pm

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hi**

**Quidditchhugger82: hi**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: so?**

**Quidditchhugger82: ...so?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Why have you been avoiding me all day?**

**Quidditchhugger82: no, of course not! ive been working on my potions essay alright?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Why are you being so deffensive?**

**Quidditchhugger82: im not!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Okay...**

**Quidditchhugger82: yea**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Did you see Ginny at all today?**

**Quidditchhugger82: no...not that i no of**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Well of course you would know, don't be stupid.**

**Quidditchhugger82: god! i didnt ok!? why r u attacking me like this...ive got enuff of that with Voldemort!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I just haven't seen you at all these past couple days!**

**Quidditchhugger82: ive been busy!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Really? All four days? Even on the weekend?**

**Quidditchhugger82: yes! i have been!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah, okay...**

**Quidditchhugger82: I HAVE BEEN!!! SO JUST BELIEVE ME ALRIGHT!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: God Harry, don't get so annoyed with me! I know you are upset but DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME!**

**Quidditchhugger82: IM NOT! U R TAKING EVERYTHING OUT ON ME!**

**Quidditchhugger82: LISTEN, I NO UR MUM DIED!!! I NO SHE WAS MURDERED BY VOLDEMORT! I NO U HAVENT TOLD ANYONE OK!? BUT I NO!!! I SAW A VISION OF IT WEN IT HAPPENED!!!**

**Quidditchhugger82: IM SORRY!**

**Quidditchhugger82: ...Belle? ok...fine. dont respond**

**Quidditchhugger82: im sorry...g2g**

**Quidditchhugger82: bye**

November 13, 10:34 pm

**KissmeimAshlynn: hey**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Hey!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Whats up??**

**KissmeimAshlynn: nm... wat about u?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: I'm with Harry, but thats it**

**KissmeimAshlynn: hey Harry!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: He says hey**

**KissmeimAshlynn: kool**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ask him how things r going with Belle?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Okay...**

**Myhairredderthenurz: He says he will talk to me about it later...But enough about them, lets talk about us! **

**KissmeimAshlynn: us?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Yeah!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wat about US?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Uhh, when do you want to go out next?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i dont no...when can u?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Well if today is thursday, are you free tomorrow?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ya actually, i mean i told Belle we could hang out but she will understand!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Alright, so tomorrow? At like, 7? I could meet you down in the common room**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ya, sounds great! but where r we going to go?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Okay?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: okay wat?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Oh sorry I meant to say, I will plan something, it will be a secret**

**KissmeimAshlynn: but wat should i wear!?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Do you want to go some place fancy?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i dont care...i just need to no wat to wear...fancy, school clothes, or casual...**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Umm, wear something fancy**

**KissmeimAshlynn: alright...haha**

**Myhairredderthenurz: it will be fun**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yea **

**KissmeimAshlynn: im REALLY excited!!!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Me too!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: our last date was really great! other then the PB&J accident...lol**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Haha, that was so funny!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: no it wasnt! i ruined my best jeans!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: Aw I'm sorry! It was funny to me! Hahaha!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: it was just...ugh lol**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Hey, listen, Ash, I have to go finish a paper that snape assigned like a month ago...oops.. Ha, I will see you tomorrow! Can't wait!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: Bye!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: bye!**

November 14, 6:54 pm

**Quidditchhugger82: Hey Ashlynn**

**KissmeimAshlynn: harry?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: um..hi!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Yeah...how is everything?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: fine...what about u?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Not too good, but I will live. I hope...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wats wrong?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Anyway, how is Belle doing? I haven't talked to her in a while. It's really nothing, forget I mentioned it**

**KissmeimAshlynn: harry come on! its about Belle isnt it...u dont go to a girl and ask about her best friend then say u dont wanna tell her about wats making u sad especially if u r dating the best friend!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Oh, sorry, I didn't know. Belle and I just aren't having the best time right now.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: is it about Ginny?**

**Quidditchhugger82: I'm not even sure. She just got mad at me the other day, and I sort of, well, yelled at her, but, I...I didn't mean to**

**KissmeimAshlynn: what else?**

**Quidditchhugger82: I was just worried about everything**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I keep missing Belle's IMs...im really sorry u guys r fighting**

**KissmeimAshlynn: do u like Ginny? i wont tell Belle if u do**

**Quidditchhugger82: I don't! I mean, I don't think I do. I love Belle so much!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ya**

**Quidditchhugger82: I don't know, I am just so angry all the time and I am afriad I might be taking it out on her...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i can understand that...u r going throo ur last year here and you-know-who and stuff**

**Quidditchhugger82: Well yeah**

**KissmeimAshlynn: do u need help or...something? like...advice?**

**Quidditchhugger82: If you are willing to give it and NOT tell Belle, then I am willing to take it**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i wont tell her...because it will HOPEFULLY help u both out**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ok...go on!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Just, I don't know if Belle is mad at me she just is always jumping on me whenever I do ANYTHING! I can't say, "Hello!" without getting questioned! And I miss her so much! And she told me not to see Ginny anymore! And she is my best friend's sister! I just don't know what to do...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: did u tell Belle u love her and want to be with her, not Ginny?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Yes, I did! And she just doesn't listen!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: do u want me to talk to her about this? like u guys**

**Quidditchhugger82: No, no, I don't want her to think I am doubting her in any way**

**KissmeimAshlynn: harry do u want to meet me in the common room and talk?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Yeah, if you don't mind. I'm really upset and Ron isn't here and I can't talk to Ginny, my life just sucks right now.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: alright...ill see u in a few?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Yeah, bye.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: bye!**

"Hey," Harry said as he walked into the common room. "I'm sorry I dragged you down here, I just didn't know what to do anymore."

"Harry its fine!" Ashlynn said. "I had nothing to do tonight anyway. Come sit down!" 

Harry walked over to the red couch that Ashlynn was sitting on. He looked at her, waiting for her to start talking. "Alright."

Harry nodded. "Alright, so now I help you. Tell me what really happened…"

_Its been an hour…_

"I can't believe you did that!" Ashlynn laughed loudly. "Another drink?" 

"Yeah!" Harry screamed as Ashlynn poured him more Butterbeer. "Yeah, and then she got all freaked out!"

They both laughed. They had destroyed the common room, since no one was really there that night, it was past one in the morning. They had Weird Sisters music playing so loud it could blow their ear drums and candy of all sorts layed all about the floor.

"Oh my god! You must have looked hot!" Harry did not respond. Ashlynn seemed to go silent as well, embarresed at what she had just said. "Sorry."

"Its alright," Harry leaned in, about to kiss her.

"Wait, Harry. I can't! Your dating my best friend," She whispered into his ear, there lips inches from each others.

"I forgot to tell you we broke up this morning."

"Oh," they kissed. It seemed to go on forever, and when Ashlynn realized when what she was doing, she broke their lips apart. Her mouth was wide open. "Oh no! Oh no! How could we? How could I!?"

She ran to her dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

November 15, 5:44 pm

**KissmeimAshlynn: so, i think we should talk...**

**Quidditchhugger82: I think so too**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i really, really cant believe...uh**

**Quidditchhugger82: Can't believe what? That we kissed or that I am broken up with Belle?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: both**

**Quidditchhugger82: I know, neither can I...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: how am i going to tell Belle? and wat r we going to become? i just...omg! i dont no wat to do! I CANT BELIEVE I KISSED U!!! this is all my fault! im such a SLUT!**

**Quidditchhugger82: You are NOT. Don't tell yourself that. And we should both tell Belle together, what are you going to tell Ron?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: oh my god, i forgot...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I HAD A DATE WITH HIM LAST NIGHT! OMG!!!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: maybe we should just pretend it never happened...**

**Quidditchhugger82: Did you guys kiss on your first date?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: a lot**

**Quidditchhugger82: And I don't know if pretending it never happened is such a good idea**

**KissmeimAshlynn: y not!?**

**Quidditchhugger82: ...Cause I like you...a lot.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: no! u cant! U JUST CANT! U BELONG WITH BELLE! i cant believe i did this! i was just trying to help you two out!!!!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Well that didn't happen did it...and don't you like me too?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i dont no...**

**Quidditchhugger82: I always pick the wrong girl, don't I...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: no...u dont! u and belle were perfect!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Belle and I are over Ashlynn. She hates me now.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: NO SHE DOESN'T!!! i cant believe how screwed up this got**

**Quidditchhugger82: I know**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i thought i BELONGED with ron ya know? i just...i thought i finally got it figured out, then this came up! i was just trying to help my friends! **

**Quidditchhugger82: You do belong with, Ron, I am sorry for getting in the way**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wait. now im not sure.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: but we cant go out! Belle will be devistated**

**Quidditchhugger82: I know**

**KissmeimAshlynn: so wat do we do?**

**Quidditchhugger82: I want you to decide between me and Ron. We both want you, and the decision is all yours**

**KissmeimAshlynn: damn it, u guys had to make it so hard!?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wait...i think maybe we should tell them...ron and belle**

**KissmeimAshlynn: u tell ron, ill tell belle, alright?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Alright**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ok, IM me again after u talk to Ron and wen im done talking to Belle**

**Quidditchhugger82: Okay**

**Quidditchhugger82: Bye**

**KissmeimAshlynn: bye**

November 15, 4:56 pm

**KissmeimAshlynn: Belle...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: we really need to talk! please be there, we havent talked in ages!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hey, I'm here!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: hi…**

**KissmeimAshlynn: um...i have something to tell u**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Okay...go on...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: uh...well**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Wait, Ashlynn, I have to tell you something too!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: o, great**

**KissmeimAshlynn: u go first **

**BelleAKADramaQueen: It's not something you would really say "great" about...**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Well...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ok...go on**

**KissmeimAshlynn: continue!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I was really upset about Harry, and I was walking up the moving stair cases, and it was really late because I had been crying in the bathroom, and I couldn't talk to you because you were on your date with Ron. So I was walking up the stairs, and it was late and I thought I was alone.**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ron? o right! the date, yea **

**KissmeimAshlynn: But then I saw Draco, and he asked me what was wrong. And, well, Draco is different away from his friends! And he was being really nice to me so we sat down in the hall and started talking for a long time about what had happened, and he invited me into the Slytherin common room, and I didn't want to go into the Gryffindor common room because that is where Harry is every night and I didn't want him to see me crying! So I went with him, and, well, we started to snog...a lot...and I kept thinking about how you went out with him and you still had SOME feelings for him so I stopped and thats all. He keeps ttrying to talk to me but I keep avoiding him cause I feel so bad! But I think I might like him! Ashlynn, I am so SO sorry!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: u think i dont no he is different around his friends!? of course he is!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: he is sweet and sympathetic...obviously because he snogged u so that u wouldnt feel bad about breaking up with Harry! i cant believe u did this! its just not like u! how could u?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ash, I told you, I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!!!!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: go snog draco all u want alright? u to are perfect...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i have to go deal with something. talk later**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ashlynn! No! Don't leave I am so sorry about all this! I won't see him if you don't want me to!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: bye**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ashlynn! What were you going to tell me!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: ASH! For merlins sake!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: nothing anymore...it doesnt matter**

**KissmeimAshlynn: bye**

November 15, 4:57 pm

**Quidditchhugger82: Hi Ron**

**Myhairredderthenurz: hi! guess wat?**

**Quidditchhugger82: What?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: ashlynn ditched me on our date last night! i had the WHOLE night planned...**

**Myhairredderthenurz: it was going to b amazing...then she never shows up in the common room so i go eat the AMAZING dinner i had the house elves set up by myself...hermione was around so she came and ate with me but w/e i cant believe Ashlynn would do that...she just seemed like the kind of person who sticks to her word ya know?**

**Quidditchhugger82: O, uh, She did? That sucks mate, I'm sorry.**

**Myhairredderthenurz: so, what did U end up doing yesterday?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Oh, I uh, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that**

**Quidditchhugger82: Do you have time?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: ya, of course!**

**Quidditchhugger82: K**

**Myhairredderthenurz: im here for u mate!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Alright...I spent some time with Ashlynn last night...**

**Myhairredderthenurz: ya?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: wait. is this y she missed our date!? BECAUSE OF U!?**

**Quidditchhugger82: NO! Well, um, yeah I guess. But she was just trying to help me with my problems with Belle! Really! Don't get mad at her...it's not her fault. She was only trying to help.**

**Myhairredderthenurz: alright...but continue**

**Quidditchhugger82: Um, we sorta kissed, but we stopped it just in time! Only one kiss I swear!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: uh…who kissed who**

**Quidditchhugger82: well she kinda uh...actually, im not sure**

**wait..i did! im srry mate! really...REALLY i am**

**Myhairredderthenurz: u kissed my GF!?**

**Quidditchhugger82: I really didn't mean to! I swear!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: BUT U DID! Y!? Y WOULD U DO THAT!?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Ron, don't go over the edge, I'm pretty sure she still loves you!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: doubt it after u kissed her**

**Quidditchhugger82: No! She still does! I swear! Ask her!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: ill hold u to that**

**Myhairredderthenurz: i gotta go finish a, uh, my potions essay**

**Myhairredderthenurz: talk to u later, bye**

**Quidditchhugger82: Wait**

**Myhairredderthenurz: wat!?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Are you mad at me?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: sort of**

**Myhairredderthenurz: but wouldnt u b angry with me if i kissed ur GF? do u...like her?**

**Quidditchhugger82: I don't have a girlfriend Ron**

**Myhairredderthenurz: but if u did!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: if u were still dating Belle wouldnt u b REALLY pissed with me…DO U LIKE HER OR NOT HARRY!?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Well, if she liked me I would like her back, but thats the case with EVERY girl and me Ron! But she doesn't so it will never happen!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: r u sure?**

**Quidditchhugger82: About what?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: that u dont like her**

**Quidditchhugger82: I don't think I do Ron, no.**

**Myhairredderthenurz: ok, i really have to go now tho so we'll talk later**

**Myhairredderthenurz: bye**

She ran onto the grounds. It was raining, pouring. She could not find him, she had almost looked everywhere. She saw hair, it was raven. She called his name, so loudly that it echoed in the open air. He did not turn at first, apparently it was not loud enough to be heard over the rain drops splattering the grass into mud.

"Harry!" she called his name again and he turned around. "Harry!"

He looked almost confused as she ran towards him, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully. He found himself kissing her back, even after he had just broken up with whom he thought his true love. He was wrong. They finally came apart after what felt like forever.

"What made you change your mind?" He yelled over the rain.

"Belle!"

Harry smiled and kissed her again.

November 15, 9:12 pm

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hi Draco**

**Deathisawesome28: hey!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I need to talk to you. Badly**

**Deathisawesome28: alright! shoot**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Ashlynn is really mad at me for kissing you. She got soo pissed off**

**Deathisawesome28: y? we were together forever ago**

**Deathisawesome28: its practically ancient history**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I told her that. But she didn't listen. I'm so upset...wy did I kiss you! I lost my best friend! But I really like you! I don't know what to do!**

**Deathisawesome28: tell her to bad**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: But she is my best friend!**

**Deathisawesome28: BUT I CAN B UR BOYFRIEND! and...wait. u dont no do u?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Don't know what?**

**Deathisawesome28: she kissed harry on the grounds tonight...everyone saw them snogging it out and...yea. its all around the skool**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: ...what?!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Are you serious!?!?!?!?**

**Deathisawesome28: uh...YEA!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: How could you be...no, thats not true! She wouldn't do that to me!**

**Deathisawesome28: well, she did and u did it to her!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: But, me and Harry JUST broke up! You guys broke up, like you said, forever ago!**

**Deathisawesome28: but r u sure she didnt still luv me? i mean, i am addictive!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Psh, stop being so full of yourself! Haha! And yeah, she still had feelings for you. But, but, wow! I am so mad at her!**

**Deathisawesome28: well that didnt seem like u were so mad**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I am Draco! I loved Harry!**

**Deathisawesome28: i no u did. maybe...maybe, it just wasnt meant to b**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Then what is!? I am so confused!**

**Deathisawesome28: u and me, maybe**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: You really think so?**

**Deathisawesome28: ya, i do**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: But what will everyone think? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? I don't think that is supposed to happen**

**Deathisawesome28: says who? ooo, and just so u no...i got in trouble for letting u into the Slytherin common room, so that should b on ur shoulders as well...lol**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Says everyone! (and thanks for that, it helps me a lot. )**

**Deathisawesome28: ur welcome. isten Belle. ive gotta go**

**Deathisawesome28: bye**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Bye**

November 16, 8:01 pm

**BelleAKADramaQueen: HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: what do u mean? HOW COULD U SNOG DRACO!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: You made out with Harry! And Draco was long gone! You barley even liked him! I was still in love you Harry!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: im sorry! i didnt mean for it to happen!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: EVERYONE SAW YOU!!!!!!!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: wat? no...everyone was inside, it was raining**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Well they saw you! Draco saw you! And he tells everyone! How could you do this to me!? I hate you so much!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I HATE U TOO! U KISSED DRACO!!! SNOGGED HIM!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: YOU NEVER REALLY LIKED HIM!!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: DRACO!? YES I DID!!!! Y WOULD I GOT OUT WITH HIM IF I DIDNT LIKE HIM!?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: IT WAS FOR A COUPLE WEEKS ASH!!!!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: SO!? I STILL DATED HIM!!!**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: FOR A SPLIT SECOND! AND THAT WAS A LOOONG TIME AGO! HARRY, I JUUUST BROKE UP WITH !**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I DIDNT MEAN TOO!!! I WAS TRYING TO HELP HIM WIN U BAC AND WE JUST KISSED!!! WE DIDNT MEAN TO DO THAT!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: and for ur information...i told him couldnt then he said u broke up and i just couldnt help it and also, wen i realized it i stopped and ran away**

**i just want u to no that u r still my best friend**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I have to go. We can talk about it later. Bye.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ok, i hope that u still want to b my friend**

**KissmeimAshlynn: BYE**

November 16, 8:45 pm

**KissmeimAshlynn: HARRY!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Hey Ash**

**KissmeimAshlynn: OH GOD...OH GOD!!!!**

**Quidditchhugger82: What? What's wrong??**

**KissmeimAshlynn: she found out**

**Quidditchhugger82: Belle? How!?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: DRACO!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i didnt tell her b4 as u know and she talked to him and he saw us!!!!!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Why the hell would he rat us out? God! I hate him even more now!!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: BECUZZ HE IS DATING HER!!!!! HE IS DATING BELLE!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: god, i hate this…but at least now I've got u**

**Quidditchhugger82: yeah…..so?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: so...?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: a lot of people no, huh?**

**Quidditchhugger82: Yeah. Pretty much everyone now. So much for keeping it a secret, huh?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i guess...how is, uh, Ron?**

**Quidditchhugger82: He's really upset. He got pretty mad at me and he is pissed at you**

**KissmeimAshlynn: jooooy! Belle still isnt talking to me either**

**Quidditchhugger82: We really need to deal with them, soon.**

**KissmeimAshlynn: its to hard! she just gets SUPER pissed at me wenever i try to talk about it to her!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Same with Ron, he kind of ignores me**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yea...maybe we should just, stop**

**Quidditchhugger82: To tell you the truth, I was actually thinking the same thing. But I am really not sure. I really don't want to hurt our BEST friends**

**KissmeimAshlynn: same...but i do really like u**

**Quidditchhugger82: I really like you too, thats why this is so damn hard**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yea...but i luv Belle she is my best friend**

**Quidditchhugger82: I know...so are we breaking up or not...?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i dont no**

**KissmeimAshlynn: do u think we should?**

**Quidditchhugger82: I really don't know! I mean I really don't want to lose Ron's friendship and I feel really bad for doing this to Belle...**

**KissmeimAshlynn: u should!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Feel bad for Belle?**

**KissmeimAshlynn: yes!!!**

**Quidditchhugger82: I DO!!!!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I NO!!!!**

**Quidditchhugger82: So what should we do??**

**KissmeimAshlynn: I DONT NO! GOD HARRY!! I TOLD U LIKE THREE TIMES ALREADY!!!!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Okay okay I'm sorry!**

**KissmeimAshlynn: whatever**

**Quidditchhugger82: Your acting a little weird**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i have the right to b acting weird!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Sorry**

**KissmeimAshlynn: its ok**

**Quidditchhugger82: I think we maybe should break up, just so we can fix things up with Ron and Belle…I can't believe I am saying that**

**KissmeimAshlynn: ok...i guess**

**KissmeimAshlynn: maybe**

**KissmeimAshlynn: i really like u**

**Quidditchhugger82: I really like you too!**

**Quidditchhugger82: Thats why it is hard, I'm so sorry**

**KissmeimAshlynn: w/e**

**KissmeimAshlynn: bye harry**

November 16, 9:01 pm

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Hey Ron**

**Myhairredderthenurz: hi**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: So I am guessing you heard about Ashlynn and Harry?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: yuuuup**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: That sucks**

**Myhairredderthenurz: yuuuuup**

**Myhairredderthenurz: suppose u did as well?**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: Yeah, I'm so mad at them. SOOOO mad**

**Myhairredderthenurz: i want to kill Harry**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I'm right there with you with Ashlynn**

**Myhairredderthenurz: yea, she really really really REALLLY cheated on me, huh?**

**Myhairredderthenurz: WITH my best mate EVER**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: YEAH! And she cheated on me with MY best friend EVER**

**Myhairredderthenurz: but...she didnt. u had already broken up and i knew we werent together yet but we mine as well been**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: I have to go, we can talk about it later cause I REALLY want to.**

**BelleAKADramaQueen: bye!**

**Myhairredderthenurz: alright**

**Myhairredderthenurz: bye**


End file.
